


Surprise! It's a Girl!

by PresidentDragon



Series: Look I'm Just Kinda Gay For Lydia [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Adoption, F/F, Fluff, Gen, I can't think of the right word but healthy communication is the theme of the day, I mean it's mostly a married couple talking through their problems, Lucia is like 8, Married Couple, i mean kinda, problems?, the dragonborn just kinda showed up with a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 19:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13933647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentDragon/pseuds/PresidentDragon
Summary: Standing there in the doorway was the powerful dragonborn, killer of men and monsters alike, with a little girl supported on one hip.“Hello, dove.”“Is that a child, my thane?”~ Wherein healthy communication leads to the adoption of my favorite little girl





	1. Lucia

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in kind of the same timeline as Love Confessions Follow Near Death Experiences, though they're not directly related. Mostly it's how I imagine it feels for Lydia when I show up with my daughter after a long day of adventuring.

Two bowls sat side by side on the dining table, each empty and waiting for the stew that warmed over the fire. Lydia continued setting the small table, pulling two bottles of ale out of a nearby cabinet and placing them by each bowl. A year ago, she hadn’t even considered this a possibility. The woman she had secretly harbored feelings for was constantly on the move slaying dragons or bandits or whatever the day threw at her. And Lydia had been assigned her housecarl, told to stay and protect the dragonborn’s home until she returned.

 

Now a gold band was fitted onto her ring finger, a promise of their mutual affection. Lydia rarely allowed herself to be sentimental, but lately it seemed to be something she indulged in often. Her thoughts were disrupted by the front door opening and closing. She responded automatically and without looking over.

“So you finally return. I thought you had just gone to-”

 

Lydia’s sentence hung in the air, unfinished. Standing there in the doorway was the powerful dragonborn, killer of men and monsters alike, with a little girl supported on one hip. The woman smiled sheepishly.

 

“Hello, dove.”

 

“Is that a child, _my thane_?”

 

The dragonborn blanched a bit at the words she had not heard since their wedding day a few weeks prior. “Ah, yes. Lydia, this is Lucia. Lucia, this is my wife Lydia.”

 

Lucia clutched tighter at the dragonborn’s tunic. “Hello,” she said, her voice small.

 

Lydia stared, unable to come up with the words to vocalize her surprise and worry and whatever else it was bubbling up inside her. Finally, the dragonborn set Lucia to the ground gently. She handed the girl a small doll and knelt beside her.

 

“How about you go up to your new room, Lucia. Up those stairs and to the left. I will come get you for supper, alright?”

 

Lucia gave the woman a big smile and nodded. “Thanks, Mama!” She gave the woman a quick hug, then turned to the stairs. She gave Lydia a wide berth on her way.

 

Neither woman made a sound as the dragonborn stood again.

 

“ _Mama_?” Lydia finally said.

 

“Her family is gone, Lydia, what else could I do? Leave her to the elements?” She stepped forward to take Lydia’s hands. “That room is vacant, anyway. We might as well put it to good use.”

 

Lydia let her hand be lifted to her wife’s mouth and her palm kissed gently. She swiped her thumb along the dragonborn’s cheekbone.

 

“I am not unsympathetic, love, but are _we_ the ones who ought to be caring for a child?”

 

Lydia’s wife shrugged. “Perhaps not. However, so far as I can tell, we are the only ones who will.”

 

They stood for a moment, Lydia lost in thought. When she finally broke the silence her body leaned into her wife’s embrace.

 

“I fear your mind cannot be changed on this matter,” Lydia sighed. Her wife smiled softly and shook her head. “To think a woman capable of slaying dragons would have a soft spot for a child.”

 

The dragonborn laughed. “If Lucia is my soft spot, then what are you?”

 

“Well, usually I am your impulse control.”

 

Lydia pressed a chaste kiss to the dragonborn’s lips. The door to Lydia’s unused room creaked open, drawing both women’s eyes to it. Lucia poked her head out. Her eyes widened when she caught their gazes and she shrank back into the room.

 

“Come on down, Lucia,” the dragonborn said. “We should eat before too late. I want to talk for a while.”

 

Lucia nodded, then ducked back into the room. She reappeared with her doll in hand. Lydia nudged her wife towards the firepit heating their meal.

 

“Grab that, love. We need another place setting.” Lydia gave her a pointed look before continuing. “I did not prepare for a child, after all.”


	2. Blaise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write the adoption of Blaise, but whoops I did.

“No, absolutely not,” Lydia said. Her wife just pouted more, a strange look on a woman wearing ebony armor.

 

“Darling, he’s sleeping in a stable,” the dragonborn replied.

 

Lydia sighed and placed her head in one hand. They were in Solitude to collect a few bounties, and this side trip was only to place their horse in the stable while in the city. While Lydia led the horse to a hitching post, her wife had not only found, but also listened to the sob story of the orphan lived there. It wasn’t that Lydia hated children, but taking care of them when living the life of an adventurer is difficult, and often unfair to the children themselves. They had lucked out when their daughter, Lucia, ended up being extremely self sufficient for a six year old, but who was to say this boy would be the same?

 

The dragonborn reached up and pulled her wife’s hand away from her face. She captured Lydia’s eyes in a fierce stare she used only when she was deadly serious. Lydia’s resolve cracked.

 

“I hold no ill will against this child, love, but we hardly give Lucia the time she deserves from us. Would it be fair to her or this boy to bring him home, only to leave again?”

 

The dragonborn tilted her head, then looked at the boy cleaning a horse stall. “You say it would be unfair to them, but think of what it must be like living alone in that house while we’re gone. A sibling would, I think, be beneficial to them both. Besides, it’s not as if I’m asking to adopt every orphan in Skyrim.”

 

“I have no doubts you would if you could, love.” Lydia sighed. “Go on and ask him, then. I will collect our bounties.”

 

Lydia’s wife pulled her into a tight embrace for a moment. “Thank you, dove,” she murmured.

 

“You say that as though I had a choice,” Lydia laughed. She pressed a quick kiss to her wife’s lips, then pulled away a bit. “Though, if I am being completely honest, the idea of Lucia not being alone at home is quite the comfort.”

 

“It seems my wife has grown a soft spot,” the dragonborn said. Lydia slapped her shoulder lightly.

 

“Spar with me and you will find that wholly untrue.” This was met with chuckles from her wife.

 

“We both know how those sparring sessions end, dove.” The dragonborn leaned in close to breathe this into Lydia’s ear. A dark blush spilled across Lydia’s face and neck, darkening a few love bites on her skin.

 

Lydia shoved her now laughing wife away. It was entirely unfair the effect this woman had on her. “Go collect the boy, you outrageous woman,” she said with a slight smile.

 

“I love you, too!” the dragonborn called as Lydia strode towards the city gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always adopt Lucia and Blaise, so I figured including a little thing about him wouldn't hurt. I retconned Lucia a bit to be six, but since she doesn't really have a canon age it's all cool. If it makes y'all feel better, Blaise is maybe 12 in this fic, so it's not like Lucia will be without uhhh guidance??? Anyways it is what it is. Follow me on tumblr at presidentdragon and/or presidentdragon-art for shitposts, drawings, and whatever else I post.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of background for ya: I always adopt Lucia when I play Skyrim. Every single one of my playthroughs includes her. Usually I adopt Blaise, too, but he's not in this one. Also why is every child in Skyrim 12?? I dunno but in my mind, Lucia always feels like she's a bit younger, maybe 7 or 8. So that's what she is. I think that's all I have to say about this one, it's 90% me imagining what a healthy romantic relationship with lots of communication might be like lol. Please follow me on tumblr at PresidentDragon and PresidenDragon-art!, or on twitter @prezDragon! And thanks for reading.


End file.
